La Prometida de Len
by Hokury Naruky
Summary: Len Tiene una prometida? como será?... la aparición de una nueva Shaman trae una serie de situaciones complicadas para nuestros amigos...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: UNA CHICA LLAMADA YOKURY.**

Una mañana Manta se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la escuela cuando de la nada alguien cae sobre él y lo arroja de bruces alpiso...

MANTA: lalalalalala... huy espero LLEGAR A TIEMPO...mmmm (pensando) no es mi culpa! Anna aruinó el despertador cuando se lo arrojó a Yho la otra noche... (tratando de autoconverserce) ja,ja,ja, definitivamente estan hechos el uno para el otro...la pareja perfecta!

_EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO, PERO EN LA COLINA UNA CHICA CORRÍA A GRAN VELOCIDAD SIN VER HACIA EL FRENTE._

CHICA: no, no puede ser!... es mi primer día en esta escuela y ya llegaré tarde!

_EN ESO LA CHICA LEVANTA LA VISTA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE HA PASADO DE LARGO EN UNA CURVA Y... YA NO HAY CAMINO..._

CHICA: ahhh!

MANTA: hay hay hay hay hay

CHICA: (sonriendo aliviada) creo que caÍ blandito...mmm, de seguro cai sobre algún matorral; jajajajaja, que descuidada soy.

MANTA: dis...disculpa... po-podría bajarte? Chica: ah? hay! lo...

_EN ESO SE OYE LA CAMPANA DE LA ESCUELA..._

MANTA: hay no.. se me hace tarde! (y se aleja corriendo a toda velocidad) CHICA: no puede ser.. ya llegue tarde!.. (con descepción) bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

_MÁS TARDE EN LA ESCUELA..._

PROFESOR: bueno días alumnos... por favor dirijanse a sus asientos...les presento a su nueva copañera de salon... la señorita Yokury Tomoy... por favor toma asiento. YOKURY: si señor. MANTA: mmmm... me parece conocida...dónde la habré visto?

_A LA SALIDA DE CLASES, LEN Y HOROHORO ESPERAN A YHO, ANNA Y MANTA..._

HOROHORO: oye Len mira!... jeje (riendo con picardía) esas chicas te estan viendo...

LEN: (sonrojándose) no molestes!

HOROHORO: (hablando a toda voz) oye Len tus novias ya se van, despídete de ellas

LEN: te dije que no molestaras... grandísimo idiota! (y le da un feroz golpe en la cabeza)

HOROHORO: (hablando como si lo hubiera atropeyado un camión) oye Len... ahí viene Yho

YHO: Manta... esa chica, la nueva, cómo era que se llamaba?

ANNA: Yokury

YHO: a sí, Yokury... la conoces acaso?

MANTA: ah? no se, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quién. Porqué?

YHO: no, por nada, solo que ella parecía conocerte, te observo todo el día.

ANNA: (con algo de picardía) tal vez sea tu novia no nos lo quieres decir.

MANTA: que! no ,no es mi novia

HOROHORO: qué? qué quién tiene novia?

MANTA: (muy enfadado) NADIE! LEN: bah! que estupideces!

HOROHORO: oye Manta?

MANTA: qué, qué quieres!

HOROHORO: puedo ser el padrino?

MANTA: yaa! no me molesten!

_EN ESO LLEGA YOKURY..._

YoKURY: oye...oye... espéra!

ANNA: hey! Manta! hay viene tu novia!

_TODOS SE VOLTEAN A VER... HOROHORO CON PICARDÍA IMAGINANDOSE QUE SERÍA UNA CHICA PEQUEÑA Y DE OJOS SALTONES...(PERO YOKURY ERA MUY BONITA, CABELLO LARGO UNA CUARTA MÁS ARRIBA DE LA CINTURA DE COLOR NEGRO, OJOS AZULES, NO UN AZUL CUALQUIERA, MÁS O MENOS DE LA ESTATURA DE ANNA)..._

YOKURY:(dirigiéndose a manta y sonriendo) tu nombre es Manta, verdad?... toma, olvidaste este libro en el salón.

MANTA: gra..gracias...te conozco?

YOKURY: si, y lo siento mucho... te debe haber dolido cuando caí sobre tí.

MANTA: a sí ya recuerdo (sonrojandose) no te preocupes, no me dolio.

HOROHORO: do-doña Anna, esa es la novia de Manta... esta muy bonita.

YHO: si verdad, pero no es su novia.

ANNA: (una tanto enfadada) qué dijiste YHO!

YHO:(confundido) eh..eh.. no nada Anita, no te enojes.

ANNA: cómo sea, ya vamonos... Manta! o te vienes o te dejamos!

HOROHORO: hey, Len...Len...LEN!

LEN: ah? qué? (malhumorado) qué quieres?

HOROHORO: mmmm...jajaja...oye Yho!a Len le quedo gustando esa chica...cómo era que se llamaba?... a sí, Yokury, oíste Len se llama Yokury...jajajajajaja

LEN: no molestes! IDIOTA! toma esto (y le da una gran golpe)

BASON: Señorito LEN... no sea tan agresivo, solo era una bromita.

LEN: tu cállate!...o también quieres un golpe!

_EN TANTO, YHO Y AMIDAMARU..._

AMIDAMARU: notó esa aura extraña?

YHO: si, pero, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, no creo que esa chica sea una mala persona.

LEN: de cualquier manera sería mejor hacerle una visita.

HOROHORO: a sí... tal vez así se enamore de tí, de esa manera YUn tenrdría una cuñada... jajajaja.

LEN: QUÉ ACASO QUIERES OTRO GOLPE!

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE YOKURY IBA BASTANTE TEMPRANO A LA ESCUELA, ASÍ QUE DECIDIÓ PASAR AL CEMENTERIO._

YOKURY: oh espíritus que descansan en este lugar!deben tener un descanso muy pacífico, este lugar es muy silencioso... ahhhh (con alivio) qué tranquilidad!

YHO: sí, es un lugar muy tranquilo!

LEN: no digas tonterías!... vamos al grano... quién eres... por que no eres una chica común y corriente!.

YOKURY: no se de que hablan... a qué se refieren?

LEN: no te hagas la inocente... (en eso la ataca con su espada y sin explicación su ataque es rechazado por una extraña barrera) pero qué demonios!

YOKURY: (sonriendo con malicia) ese ataque tan simple no me hará daño, si no me crees pregúntenle a sus espíritus.. verdad? AMIDAMARU, koloro y... BASON?...

HOROHORO: pero cómo sabe...

YOKURY: sus nombre?... eso no debe preocuparles...

YHO: a qué te refierés?

YOKURY: deberían preocuparse de lo que puedo hacer con ellos... BASON ATACA!

_BASON, CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD ATACA A LEN, PERO ESTE LOGRA ESQUIVARLO..._

LEN: QUE HACES BASON!

YOKURY: tú me obligaste a hacerlo, debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de enfrentar a la DAMA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS...ahora, pagarás las consecuencias...

LEN: QUÉ! la dama de los espíritus?...no puede ser!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Bueno o . o este es el primer cap. Espero les guste.. bye bye_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: LA DAMA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS Y UNA EXTRAÑA NOTICIA. **

_LEN PARECÍA NO PODER CREERLO, LA DAMA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS ERA UNA LEYENDA, NO PODÍA SER VERDAD._

LEN: (con un tono un tanto sorprendido y desesperado) NO...no puede ser cierto, es una mentira, una broma de mal gusto... ES IMPOSIBLE!

YHO: qué es lo imposible Len?...Len, Len...

HOROHORO: y a este que le pasa...esta como imnotizado... creo que no te oye... (tratando de subir los ánimos y además sin olvidar lo ocurrido el día anterior)... vaya Len...jajajajaja...creo que el amor de tu vida es tan poderosa como tú, mejor así¿no?...así no deshonras el nombre de tu familia...jajajajajajaja...

_UN FEROZ GOLPE BIEN MERECIDO FUE LO QUE SE GANO HOROHORO_

LEN: ESTO NO ES UN CHISTE, IDIOTA!...la dama de los espíritus es una antigua leyenda de mi país...

YUN: una mujer capaz de controlar a volutad todos los espíritus del mundo, sin importar cuan poderosos sean estos... su poder indescriptible.

HOROHORO: y tú?...eh...cuándo llegaste? (muy confundido)

YHO: (hablando como si nada pasara) hay, vamos, chicos, no se preocupen, ella no es mala...(apuntando a Yokury con toda naturalidad)...solo miren su cara, lo que hizo fue tan solo para defenderse, tu la atcaste primero, o me equivoco Len? ...con unas disculpas todo queda solucionado, anda vamos Len...discúlpate con ella.

LEN: (ya al tope del enfado, casi mandando a volar a todos los presentes) QUE? jamás! yo no me disculpo con nadie! jamás lo he hecho y no lo empezaré a poner en practica ahora...olvidalo!...qué se disculpe ella por haber usado a Bason en contra mía.

YOKURY: (muy enfadada también (YA QUE SU CARACTER ERA IGUAL O PEOR AL DE LEN)) QUE YO ME DISCULPE!...JAMÁS ME DISCULPARÉ CON UN MOCOSO TAN MAL EDUCADO COMO TÚ! o-ís-teeeeeeeeeee!

LEN: y a quién le dices mocoso, tu seras la mocosa... insensata!

YOKURY: cómo que insensata!...kkkkkkkkkkk

_EN ESO YOKURY EXPLOTA EN UN MAL CARÁCTER INCONTROLABLE Y LE ORDENA A BASON Y AMIDAMARU QUE ATAQUEN A LEN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y, LUEGO DE CUMPLIDA LA TAREA, LA JOVEN SE RETIRA MUY FURIOSA..._

YOKURY: (con tono muy macabro) cuál es su nombre!

YUN: Len Tao

YOKURY: (sorprendida, sin poder creerlo) Le-Len Tao? (pensando muy asustada)... no puede ser! estará acaso relacionado con con los TAO MING? si es así juro que lo mataré... (dirigiéndose a Yun) y el tuyo?

YUN: Yun...mi nombre es Yun Tao

YOKURY: (en voz baja) qu...que?... tengo que irme, cuando ese chico despierte díganle que esto aún no ha terminado.

_LUEGO DE ESTAS PALABRAS SE VA...EN TANTO HOROHORO YA HABÍA IDEADO OTRA BROMA PARA USARLA EN CONTRA DEL POBRE LEN QUE APENAS Y PODÍA PONERSE EN PIE..._

HOROHORO: Ya despertaste?... esa chica si que es poderosa no?

LEN: si, bastante... pero juro que me las pagará!

YUN: oye Len... la conoces?... por la cara que puso al saber tu nombre creo que ya te conocía...

HOROHORO: pues yo creo que solo fingió para ocultar la dicha de saber el nombre de su amado... ahora debe estar diciendo (simulando la voz de una mujer) ahhhh su nombre es Len oh! mi amado Len, espero que corresponda mis sentimientos

YHO:jajajajajaja

LEN: (dirigiendose a YHO) no te rías!...qué esto no es gracioso!

YUN: ah?... no me digas que esa chica es tu novia!

LEN: tu también?

HOROHORO:YUN:YHO:jajajajajajaja

YHO: vamos Len, solo era una broma...

LEN: kkkkkkkk (enfadadísimo) ahh! ya déjense de estupideces y vámonos de aquí! (hablando con él mismo) estoy rodeado de idiotas...no puedo creerlo!

YUN: YHO... cuál es el nombre de esa chica?

YHO: Yokury, Yokury Tomoy,porqué?

ANCIANO: así que ya está aquí?... llegó antes de lo previsto...

LEN: y quién demonios es usted?

ANCIANO: bueno, pues yo, soy (muy orgulloso delo que dirá) SOY ISAGUA TOMOY, abuelo de la jovencita de la cual ustedes estan hablando...jejeje...Tu debes ser LEN TAO (dirigiéndose a YHO)... me da mucho gulto conocer al novio de mi nieta...

LEN: QUÉ DIJOOO! yo no soy su novio (y se va muy enojado)

ANCIANO:jejejeje (dirigiéndose a YUN)...jejeje...ma agrada, tu hermano tiene carácter!

YUN: (sonriendo orgullosa) si verdad?

HOROHORO: un momento, Yun, lo conoces?

YUN: claro!...es el abuelo de la prometida de mi hermano

YHO: en verdad YOKURY es la prometida de LEN?

ANCIANO: claro!...solo que...(sonriendo) ninguno de los dos lo sabe aún...

_MAS TARDE, EN CASA DE YHO... _

ANNA: con que la DAMA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS, yo pensé que sólo era una leyenda...

YHO: la conoces Anita?

ANNA: si!...(dirigiendose al anciano) así que es tu nieta?... y la prometida de LEN? que extraña concidencia...pero no creen que deberían decirles, ellos quieren matarse mutuamente...

YUN: mejor así, hay que esperar el momento adecuado para decirles,JAJAJAJAJA

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_ Bien el segúndo y pronto el tercero espero sus comentarios :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: LA OSCURIDAD DEL CORAZÓN**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE YOKURY DECIDE INVESTIGAR MÁS SOBRE SU SUPUESTO ENEMIGO (LEN TAO) Y POR CASUALIDAD LLEGA A CASA DE "LOS ASAKURA" ASUMIENDO QUE ESTE SERÍA UN LUGAR MUY VISITADO POR SU JOVEN ENEMIGO.

YOKURY: (hablando consigo misma) A-sa-ku-ra... eh?...he llegado a la casa de Yoh Asakura. Espero que aquí consiga información sobre ese chico.

TOCA EL TIMBRE Y SALE ANNA (¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!)

ANNA¡Qué haces tú aquí!... Eres una molestia

YOKURY: (pensando) eh?...qué manera tan peculiar de recibir a las visitas...¡Quyé país más extraño!

ANNA¡No ves que estaba viendo mi telenovela?

YOKURY: (dudando) se...encuentra Yoh Asakura?

ANNA:(sarcásticamente) por qué buscas a MI YOH (y se queda mirándola fíjamente)

YOKURY: (un tanto asustada) Que...que me ves!

ANNA: mmm...ahora que recuerdo...tu eres la prometida de Len Tao ¿no?

EN ESO YOKURY SE CONGELA POR LA TAMAÑA SORPRESA.

YOKURY: empezando en voz muy baja y terminando en un tremendo grito) Que...que...QUÉ DIJISTE!

ANNA: a caso no lo sabías? qué niña tan torpe eres!

YOKURY NO CONTESTA NADA, ESTABA COMO EN OTRO PLANETA, SOLO REPETÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ "NO PUEDE SER" VIENDO DE UN LADO A OTRO.

ANNA: (mirándola) qué niña tan extraña, tendré que hablar con Yun sobre esto...

YOKURY: (se le pasan todas las imágenes de Len en su mente) de...de...de dónde sacáste semejante estupides!

ANNA: qué niña tan desconfiada! (pensando) tendré que contarle todo...

ENTONCES, MILAGROSAMENTE, ANNA INVITA A YOKURY A PASAR CON EL FIN DE EXPLICARLE TODO (ANNA ESTA MUY EXTRAÑA ¿VERDAD?)

ANNA: tu sabes que en toda dinastía de shamanes como nosotros, se tiene la costumbre de comprometer a los descendientes de dinastías fuertes con el fin de mantener el linaje...

MIENTRAS TANTO YOH Y LEN CAMINABAN...YOH IBA, COMO DE COSTUMBRE, CON SU CARA RELAJADA SIN DECIR PALABRA ALGUNA Y, ENTONCES LEN, EN UN AFÁN DE DESESPERACIÓN LE DICE...

LEN¡Cómo puedes estar tan calmado!

YOH: tranqilízate Len!...la vida hay que vivirla relajados y tranquilos

LEN: de qué demonios estás hablando!

YOH: quieres decirme algo...te noto muy extraño...aunque no tengo mucha experiencia, ya conoces mi relación con Anita (y se ría)

LEN: yo no quiero hablarte de eso!

YOH: a no? no quieres hablarme de esa chica llamada Yokury?

LEN:(entre dientes)cómo te diste cuenta?

YOH: tu cara lo dice todo

LEN: ah! no seas idiota!

YOH: te conosco muy bien y sé que te incomoda la presencia de esa chica...solo dime si te incomoda algo en especial.

LEN: (bien sarcástico)si,si,si,si...

POR OTRO LADO, ANNA YA LE HABÍA EXPLICADO CON LUJO DE DETALLES A YOKURY.

ANNA: entendiste?

YOKURY: (un tanto malhumorada) si, si...perfectamente

ANNA: ya, entonces vete, que me estorbas, era lo que querías saber no?

YOKURY: si, si, muchas gracias, hasta luego(yse va)

EN TANTO YOH Y LEN HABLABAN SOBRE LA BATALLA QUE HABÍAN TENIDO CON YOKURY.

LEN: es imposible!no es posioble que esa chiquilla haya podido controlar a Bason

YOH: tranquilizate...esaes un habilidad admirable...pero, no te preocupes,todo estará muy bien.

LEN: no hables idioteses, ella es una amenaza!

YOH¡cómo que amenaza, solo es muy poderosa!

LEN:si

YOH:tiene un carácter difícil.

LEN: si

YOH: su espíritu acompañante también es muy poderoso

LEN: si

Yoh: y además... ella es muy bonita...

LEN: si, tienes toda la razón (de pronto se da cuenta de lo que había dicho) que QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

YOH: (riendose) no puedes negarlo (en tanto YOH hablaba LEN reclamaba por detras) bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer a casa, tengohambre...

LEN: ah? si, está bien.

ASI SE DIRIGEN A CASA, Y AL LLEGAR...

YOH: Anita! ya llegué!

ANNA: Porqué te fuieste toda la tarde y no entrnaste! Adeás ni siquiera aseaste la casa!

YOH: Pero Annita no te enojes, solo estaba hablando co Len sobre su prometida.

LEN¡¡¡QUEEEE¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO! (tratando de autoconvencerse) ¡que estupideces inventas!

ANNA¡Yoh!

YOH: lo siento, se me salio.

LEN: (demasiado sorprendido) ¿qué? entonces es...es...es cierto!

YOH: pues si, Anna me había dicho que no te dijera nada, pero se me olvidó (se ríe)

LEN: cuentame, qué es eso...a que te refieres?

* * *

**_ bien... eso es todo... XD espero que les guste... U y también espero que disculpen el retraso > o _**


End file.
